Mikael and Davina
The relationship between the Original Vampire and Vampire Hunter, Mikael and the Witch, Davina Claire. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In A Closer Walk With Thee, after performing a séance with Abigail to contact Tim, Mikael appears instead behind Davina but quickly disappears. Near the end of the episode, Davina hears wind chimes and calls out for Tim. But instead of Tim, she finds Mikael there. Mikael informs her that Tim has moved on, and Mikael apologizes for what his son has done to him and that she can help him get rid of Klaus for good. She asks, "What can I do?" to which he responds, "You can bring me back to life". In The Battle of New Orleans, Davina is talking to Josh and warns him that there is a battle coming, and they have more things to fear then Klaus. Later on, Klaus appears with Josh who he has bitten. Mikael is there in the background, looking disgusted. Mikael tells her that he can help her and punish Klaus. Davina looks over at Mikael, who nods and she nods back. Finalizing that she will help him come back. In From a Cradle to a Grave, back at the compound, Davina finds Marcel and everyone else bitten. She asks Marcel where he and Klaus fought and then went to retrieve Klaus' blood off the street using a spell. Sadly, there was only enough blood for one, and Marcel gave it to Josh saying that he would find another way to save his men. Mikael appears and says, "Niklaus 1 Davina 1". Davina is angered, and accompanies Cami and Marcel to Kieran's arsenal. She snags some dark objects, and goes back to the cauldron where she succeeds in resurrecting Mikael. Later on, just as Mikael is about to kill Klaus, he is trapped in the hallway. She brings him to the church attic, where she spitefully tells him, "I spent 8 months of my life trapped up here as Marcel's secret weapon. Now, it's your turn." She then uses her magic to close the door. Season Two In Rebirth, Mikael is still under Davina's influence, trapped in the attic. Davina has been going to a vinyl store to buy music for Mikael, his preference being ancient Icelandic Folk music. Mikael throws the white oak stake at Davina, who tells him he can't harm her. Mikael states his desire to want to hurt her is strong. She forces him to feed from her when he refused. He wants to take the bracelet binding him to her so he can kill Klaus. Davina says he can't and that she will let him kill Klaus when she finds a way to remove Marcel and Josh from Klaus' sire line with help from Esther's Grimoire. In Alive and Kicking, Davina is trying to find a way to unlink Marcel and Josh from Klaus's sire line but she isn't able to do it. Mikael offers his help but she refuses it because she believes that he could trick her into a faulty spell just so he could get out early and kill Klaus. When Davina is attacked at Rousseau's by a group of werewolves sent by Cassie, she uses her bracelet to summon Mikael from the attic. As the werewolves are about to kill Davina, Mikael arrives and starts to fight them, killing several with little to no difficulty. During the fight, Davina loses the bracelet controlling Mikael, setting him free. Having disposed of the wolves, he tries to kill Davina to stop her control over him but he is stopped by Elijah. Davina regains control and flees with him. In Live and Let Die, They're at her cabin hiding. Mikeal voices his desire to kill Klaus despite Davina wanting him to wait until the unlinking spell is done and the sire line is broken. Davina asks him to train her in the art of fighting. He agrees and they spar until Davina sprains her ankle. Impatiently, he tells her to get up and chastises her for letting the pain overcome her. He tells her that she learned one lesson today from their match after she picks herself up. Later during the night, Mikeal is freed from her control thanks to Kol. In Red Door, Mikael ran away with Cami as his hostage. When Klaus found them, he and Mikael got involved in a fight. Mikael was able to overpower and stake Klaus. But, fortunately, Kol and Davina arrived on time and cast a spell that rendered the White oak stake useless. When Mikael realized this, he went outside and confronted them. After throwing Kol away, he attacked Davina and bit her to feed, making her stop the spell. Suddenly, Mikael heard Cami`s voice and disappeared. After Mikael is defeated, Davina is seen standing with everyone in front of him. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Davina locates Mikael on Klaus' request. Davina questions his alliance with Klaus, but Mikael replies that they are united because they both enjoy glorious murder. He gives her soil from Norway, Freya's blood and a knife to create a weapon against Dahlia. Quotes |-|Season One= :Davina : "Tim? Is that you?" :Davina : "Who are you?" :Mikael : "Your friend Timothy has moved on, Davina. I'm truly sorry for what my son did to him." :Davina : "You're Klaus' father?" :Mikael : "And I'm the only one who can rid you of him forever. But first, my little witch, I need you." :Davina : "What can I do?" :Mikael : "You can bring me back to life." :-- A Closer Walk With Thee ---- :Mikael : "Surely you're not surprised? Deep down, you knew Niklaus would leave Joshua to die." :Davina : "Why are you still here?" :Mikael : "I haven't much time left. But then, neither does your friend." :Davina : "I can heal him. I'll find a way." :Mikael : "Even if you could, how long 'til it happens again? As long as Niklaus remains in your liens, you and your loved ones will continue to suffer his torment. I am the only man in history who's been able to drive him off. To bring him fear and pain. If your friend needs Klaus' blood to survive, I've been known to spill a fair share of it." :Davina : "You'll help me save Josh?" :Mikael : "I do have personal reasons for wanting Niklaus to suffer, but yes. I'd like nothing more than to help you." :Davina : "And all I have to do is raise you from the dead." :Mikael : "A small price to pay to cure your friend and live a life free of a monster. Think, Davina. There still exists a weapon that can kill Klaus. Bring back the one being who has the strength to use it." :-- The Battle of New Orleans ---- :Davina : "It says I need to channel power from a nexus vorti?" :Mikael : "Ah, yes. My wife, Esther, always did love to dress things up a bit. It's fancy witch-speak. A nexus vorti-- a rare occurrence. Something so infrequent, it's almost a miracle. Like, an astrological event. Or..." :Davina : "...A miracle baby." :Mikael : "Voilà." :Mikael : "So, are you certain that you have the power to bring me back?" :Davina : "I do now." :Mikael : "Argh! Why is this happening? You brought me back to kill my son!" :Davina : "I brought you back to punish him. And you will! When I'm ready. And not a minute before." :Mikael : "What have you done?" :Davina : "I added a little something extra in the spell that brought you back!" :Davina : "I spent eight months of my life up here, being used as a secret weapon. smiles Now, you can see how it feels." :Davina : "Kneel." :-- From a Cradle to a Grave |-|Season Two= :Davina : "I don't know why you keep showing off. You know you can't hurt me." :Mikael : "Oh, but the desire I have to do so." :Mikael : "I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires. Your young-thing blood does little to sustain me." :Mikael : "Oh, I wish I could rip this from you, break that which binds me to you and complete the task for which you resurrected me-- kill the bastard who calls himself my son." :Davina : "You can't take off the bracelet, and you can't kill Klaus. Not until I figure out how to save my friends from dying, too." :Davina : "I've studied their mother's spell book for weeks. I'm getting close. Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash you to be the monster that you are so eager to be." :Mikael : "Music to my ears, my little witch." : -- Rebirth Gallery davina-with-mikael.jpg Davina-and-mikael.jpg Fgtyu.jpg og122f.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0512DavinaMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0533Mikael-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0542Davina-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0712Davina-Mikael.jpeg Trivia * Davina was the only one who could see Mikael's ghost without being asleep or unconscious. * Davina's control over Mikael mirrors Marcel's control over Davina, keeping him as a secret weapon in the attic just as Marcel had done to her. * Mikael can't harm Davina, no matter how hard he tries. This is due to the bracelet she wears which she uses to have power over Mikael since it's a cursed dark object; however, Kol has undone the spell that was controlling him, Mikael is now free to kill Davina when ever he wants to. * Mikael has been training Davina to become strong and tells her that the ability to endure pain is a warriors true weapon, and once she has mastered that, nothing will hold power over her. * Davina badly twisted her ankle while she was training with Mikael, which he asked her to ignore for the sake of being a true warrior. * Mikael has tried to kill Davina twice, by biting her, once in the bar when she momentarily lost her bracelet, and the other when he found her enchanting a protecting spell for Klaus so he wouldn't die with the white oak stake. * Despite their now-antagonistic relationship, Mikael called her "My lovely little witch" (Night Has A Thousand Eyes). * Mikael became Davina’s father-in-law after she married Kol. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship